Naruto Uzumaki: The Adept Rogue of the foxes
by negi8820
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a future ahead of him so legendary even demons will fear him watch as he trains to become the master of all styles and help bring peace or destruction to the world. Up for adoption. Run out of ideas. sorry.
1. Fox meets Weasel

**I do not own Naruto, Kenichi: History's strongest disciple, or .hack G.U. or any other characters/stories.**

"**Naruto Uzumaki: The Adept Rogue of the foxes"**

**Chapter: 1**

It was October 10th; five years after the Terrible and all powerful demon king **"The Demon fox named Kyuubi"** attacked the village hidden in the leaves. It was also the day of its so-called "death" but only the adults that survived the attack know the real truth. Fore you see on that day five years ago a certain baby boy was born at exactly **10:00 P.M. **and his name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze but for now we will just call him Naruto Uzumaki for safety reasons of course and because of certain laws. Because on October 10th the Kyuubi attacked the hidden village in the leaves otherwise known as Konoha. While it attacked Naruto was born and his mother had died due to the stress of the Kyuubi attacking. The Fourth Hokage named Minato Namikaze was a man about 6'1" and he had spiky blonde hair with blue cerulean eyes. He wore a blue shirt and a green flack jacket that covered it as well as long black running pants and blue sandals. He also wore a white long trench coat with red flames at the bottom of it. He was now the new father of a baby boy named Naruto. Seeing as he had no choice when the fox attacked his village, was left with only one option and that was to sacrifice himself and his newborn baby and seal the demon inside of the his son using the forbidden jutsu called:** Shiki Fuujin** (A forbidden Jutsu because it killed the user and had the person's soul devoured by the death god). As he made his way to the hospital he went to check on his wife only to find that she had died. He then learned that his baby had survived the birth process and he held him in his arms. He looked down onto Naruto's face and saw how sad the baby looked almost as if he knew what was happening around him. He then brought his baby over to the Hokage tower and began writing down his will and a letter to his son for when he was older. He then took out a pair of twin blades and ran his hand over them. In a flash of light they reverted to a smaller less powerful form. He then placed them in a sealing scroll as well as an outfit that he wore back in his younger days. He also reverted them back to their normal form and then sealed them away along with the letter. He then place the sealed scroll into a private safe located behind his picture set up in the Hokage's office otherwise known as his soon to be former office and then placed the will on his desk. He then picked Naruto up and ran outside towards the village walls. As he ran he remembered a conversation that he once had with his master Jiraiya and the Great Elder Toad Sage.

_**FlashBack: Five months ago May 10**__**th**__** on Mt. Myoboku home of the Toads**___

There at the top of the mountain stood Minato and his Sensei Jiraiya the toad Sannin. He wore a pale green Hakama with a red vest over it kind of like a Samurai's outfit as well as a metal plate on his head that said "Oil". He also had long white hair that reached down his back and a wart on his nose.

(The Sannin as some of you know were a small group of fighters composed of only three members named Orochimaru the Snake king, Tsunade the Slug queen, and Jiraiya the Toad sage. They were named Sannin because they once fought again the legendary Hanzo the Salamander for 5 days straight but came out as a lose for them. For there sheer determination he later named them the three Sannin.)

"Now Minato remember be polite, keep your mouth shut and listen to what the Great Elder Toad Sage has to tell you. Is that clear?" Jiraiya told Minato

"Huh oh yea sure sensei whatever you say." he replied

"Well here we are. Now remember what I said and let me do the talking."

"Yes sensei." Minato replied

They then met two small old looking frogs wearing cloaks standing outside a huge door. They both looked very old from what Minato could tell. The Male looking one was a dark green while the other one looked white and purple with some warts on it. All and all the were pretty weird looking.

"Hello Ma, Hello Pa, we came to see the Great Elder Toad Sage" said Jiraiya

"Well hello Jiraiya~chan please come in." Said Ma

"It has been quite some time hasn't it"? Said Pa

"Yes it has and now I would like to introduce you to my apprentice Minato Namikaze. Say hello boy." Said Jiraiya

"Hello Elder toads nice to meet you." Replied Minato

"Well hello lad the Elder Toad Sage is expecting you both. Its best not to keep him waiting otherwise he might forget again." Said Pa

They then walked into a great hall where the pillars seemed to rise to the heavens. There were scented candles on all the pillars and it gave the room an ancient and mysterious look.

"Hey old geezer wake up! Jiraiya and his pupil are here to see you!" yelled out Pa

"What….who?...Cheesecake was my wife…"grumbled out the Elder Toad Sage

"Err no Elder Toad Sage you wanted to see them?" Said Ma

"Huh? Oh right I wanted to tell you the future of your son cheesecake…" started saying the Elder

"Naruto you mean?" Replied Minato as he cut in

"Oh yes fishcake…" Said the Elder

"No it means Hurricane." Replied Minato once again

"Minato please just be quite and let him talk." Said Jiraiya

"Yes well as I was saying your son Naruto has a great future ahead of him. He has the potential to bring peace to a world and destruction to if he so wishes it for your son will grow to be very powerful indeed and will be able to change the minds of many around him. Though I must warn you that you will not be with your son in the future and that you will meet for only a brief time." Said the Elder

"I see well thank you for the wisdom but is there anyway that I can be with my son at?" Asked Minato

"I am sorry but no there is not; the only advice that I can give you is to best prepare for the future of your son with what you can." Replied the Elder

"Mhh thank you then Elder and have a pleasant day" Said Minato in a low Voice

As they began to walk back towards the exit Jiraiya looked at Minato and spoke up.

"Hey Minato don't worry about what the Elder Toad Sage said. Sometimes his predictions are wrong after all the future is always changing." Said Jiraiya with a smile plastered on his face

"Yea I hope your right sensei. Otherwise who knows what could happen." Said a gloomy looking Minato

_**Flashback **_

Once Minato reached the village walls he looked down at his sons sad face and caressed it with his hand.

"I guess he wasn't wrong after all my sons. Hopefully you will do great things in the future and may the village see you as a hero" Said Minato as tears started to stream down his face. He then cut his finger using a small knife and jumped off the village wall. With a few hand signs he was able to use the frog summoning Jutsu and called upon the Great Frog Boss Gamabunta who appeared in a huge cloud of smoke wearing a dark blue coat. He also had a huge dagger and a pipe to smoke from. Minato then landed on Gamabunta while holding baby Naruto and strode off into battle.

"Look Lord Hokage is coming to slay the demon! We are saved!" Said a wounded chunin

"Everyone lets get out of his way this battle shall be his own." Said a Jounin that was looking after the troops

"Gamabunta you know what I must do correct?" Asked Minato

"Of course my boy and I promise that the frog clan shall watch over the boy whenever we can. After all you are the greatest summoner we have ever had and always will be." Replied the giant frog

"I'm sure my son will be better. I can just feel it now…his story shall be legendary." Said Minato

With that done they engaged the demon king head on. As they fought the beast they moved it away from the village to protect it from further danger.

"Boss I need you to grab hold of him while I extract the demons soul." Said Minato

"Ok but hurry up I doubt I can hold the beast for to long." Replied Gamabunta

"Right! Here we go! **Shiki Fuujin!**" Yelled out Minato just as Gamabunta grabbed hold of the Kyuubi but just then Kyuubi cut a scar across the toads face disabling his left eye. Afterwards a huge fog came upon them as Gamabunta struggled to keep Kyuubi in his grasp.

"_**Who dares call upon the God of Death!" Screeched out the death god**_

"I did oh master of life and death. I ask of you a favor and that is to remove the kyuubi's souls and seal it into my son." Asked Minato

"_**Have you brought me a sacrifice? For to uphold this arrangement you must give on to me one soul for me to devour and torment for eternity in my stomach." Replied the death god**_

"I do my lord. That soul shall be my own for all the pain and suffering that my plans will inflict upon my son Naruto." Said Minato

"_**Very well I accept the terms. May your soul find peace once the Kyuubi is dead." Said the death god**_

"Thank you my lord please watch over my son and help him when you can. He has an incredible future ahead of him." Replied Minato as he felt his soul being taken and devoured he looked upon Naruto one last time and said: "Good luck my son and know that no matter what I will always be watching over you and helping you when I can though it maybe a little it hard for you to understand but you will figure it out when your older. Said Minato as his final words

And with that Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage died sealing the Nine-tailed demon fox otherwise known as the **Kyuubi the king of all demons**.

"_**Curse you pitiful hairless monkey! I will get you back for this someday! Mark my words you will suffer for this!" **_Said the Kyuubiand with a swirling vortex his soul was transported into Naruto's belly and then a flash of light occurred. When the light simmered down Naruto was laying down on the forest floor crying and sticking out of the base of his spinal cord was a furry blonde white tipped tail. Gamabunta then picked Naruto up with his tail as well as Minato's dead body a brought them back to the village. They later burned Minato's body to ashes and buried them in the Hokage section of the cemetery. Later on the council thought the boy should be killed because he contained the demon fox most of them called him demon boy but an old man named Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as the former third Hokage stepped up to the plate once again until he could find a suitable replacement to be the fifth Hokage. He vouched for Naruto's safety and opted that he at least live in an orphanage. He kept Naruto's family name a secret from everyone opting to call him Naruto Uzumaki. The rest of the council reluctantly agreed to his plan but they secretly formed plans of their own. At every possible moment they stopped him from being adopted or getting food that wasn't more than 8 weeks old. All in all it surprised many that he survived so long most chalking it up as the Kyuubi's need to live. The only good thing that happened to him was something he didn't even know about but it was when the 3rd Hokage passed a law to stop all citizens and shinobi from talking about it for fear of penalty of death. Though that didn't stop them from tormenting him or stop him from gaining friends.

**Back to the present: **

(A/N Yes that was really all just one long history lesson to help explain everything for later.)

Once again it was the 10th of October and a five-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was running from a bunch of villagers whom were chasing after him in a drunken stupor.

As he ran he accidently bumped into a rather tall man who was with his group of friends. As he looked up he noticed the man wearing a green flack jacket.

"Please sir I was told that you could help me. You're a Jounin so you can get the mob off me right?" Asked Naruto

The man's friends snickered under their breaths and had a dark glint in their eyes. The man just responded by saying "Sure kid just follow us." And with that the group led him into an alleyway. As the mob ran by Naruto breathed a sigh of relief only to turn around and get sucker punched across the cheek and have him stumbling into a wall.

"Why did you do that?" Yelled out Naruto only to be punched across the face again this time stumbling onto the ground and spitting out blood

"Does ask such stupid questions demon. You know what you have done and it is time to finally pay for your crimes against us." He then grabbed a knife while his friends picked up Naruto and started to punch him in his stomach. The Jounin then hooked a wire onto the knife and then wrapped it around Naruto's neck and threw the knife up onto a roof where it hooked around a pole and he gave it a tug thus Naruto then started to float in the air and he began to choke. Naruto was then stabbed in the gut where he began to bleed. He hoped this would be enough torture but deep down he knew they weren't finished with him and he was right because after they stabbed him they threw oil onto his face and then they laughed maniacally and the Jounin said "It is time for you to die the same way you killed our families demon and that is through fire!"

At the mention of flames Naruto struggled to get free from the wire that was holding him but it only made it worse. As the assailants each lit one match **ten **being in total they flicked them at him all at the same time. As time seemed to slow down Naruto could se the lit matches heading towards him and then prayed that someone would save him afterwards he then shut his eyes and awaited the inevitable but it never came. Almost as if someone heard him 10 shuriken flew by and cut all the matches in half and extinguished the flames as well as cut him down. As he tried to regain his breath he looked up to see the group of men get cut down by a shadowed figure holding a sword. He didn't know who this mysterious figure was but he was grateful to say the least. Once all the men had been killed Naruto saw the mysterious figure approach him and then picked him up and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

They then reappeared in a forest where the figure gently laid Naruto down onto a bed made of leaves. Naruto then looked up at the figure and asked in a low voice.

"Who are you?" he asked

The figure replied "My name is Itachi Uchiha and I shall take care of you from now on."

****

**That is a wrap for the very first chapter! This story shall contain elements from many different mangas and will be very long. If you have any suggestions then please go ahead and tell me them. If I don't update soon do not worry it is because I am writing it and it is just taking long to finish writing after all this chapter took me a day to make. Also if nothing makes sense please just tell me.**

**Till next time my fellow readers and authors. Ja ne!**


	2. Fox leaves the den

**I do not own anything other than the idea of this story.**

**A Notice to: Lava213**

**I will think about making this story a harem but unfortunately haku will be dead in this because the main story line picks up after the Sasuke retrieval mission! (A/N Spoiler Alert) I will tell you that Naruto wont meet Mizore for a few years until after he trains with the craziest six masters the world has ever seen. Thanks for asking. Oh and the retrieval mission is on this chapter**

****

"**Naruto Uzumaki: The Adept Rogue of the Foxes"**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto woke up the next morning strangely feeling fine. As he suddenly became aware of his surroundings he jumped out of the bed and prepared to run for the nearest exit, which was basically everywhere considering that they were in a huge forest. As he started to panic from being closed up by the forest a shadowing figure appeared behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. Naruto jumped and tried to get out of his grasp but was surprised when the figure just let him go. Behind him he heard a voice.

"Naruto please calm down. No point running into a forest where you will be killed after all." Said a boys voice

As Naruto turned around he responded by saying, "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I already told you my name Naruto and I am here to take care of you for as long as I can." Said the boy

"Your name is…**Itachi** right? But why would you want to take care of me? You don't even know me?" Asked Naruto

"Wrong Naruto I know you better than you do. I know how you have lived and why the villagers hate you so much. I also know why you have a tail and that you try to hide it from others so that they won't run from you. I am here to take care of you and train you to defend yourself as a ninja would." Replied **Itachi**

At those words Naruto perked up considerably and said, "Do you really know why they hate me and will you really train me to defend my self? Though how can I trust you? I don't even know you that well?"

"That is a good question and I will tell you everything you want to know. Though you are going to have to live in the forest for a bit as it is more dangerous outside of here but don't worry I will teach you how to come and go as you please soon enough. Though here is another reason as to why you should trust me. I can tell you who your parents are." Replied **Itachi**

With those words Naruto's eyes opened wide and threaten to pop out of their sockets. "Can you…really tell me who my parents were? I heard that they died in the Kyuubi attack?" Asked out Naruto

"Yes like I said I can tell you anything you want to know about though you cannot tell anyone I am about to tell you. Understand Naruto?" Said **Itachi**

"Yea I do and I will promise to train hard so that I can become stronger some day just like you!" Yelled out Naruto

"Good then let us begin our training." Said** Itachi**

**Naruto POV: **

"With that we trained together almost everyday for a year. Of course **Itachi** had ANBU duties but that was a given. Though one day **Itachi **disappeared. He just stopped coming to the enclave so I decided to go check it out but later on heard that the entire Uchiha Clan was killed. I wasn't sure by whom but I presumed Itachi was dead. I never got to see his real face since he always wore that weasel mask. Kind of weird huh but he was a good guy." Said Naruto with tears on his face you could see exhaustion written all over it as well as a fresh cut that ran from the top of his **cheek** to the back of his jaw. (A/N think Rounin Kenshin his scar but only the first part of it.) It was still bleeding and wouldn't heal up much to Naruto's Dismay. He was slowly walking back towards his village Konoha where he was a ninja there. " You know **Sasuke** most people just see me as an idiot but that's only a facade thanks to **Itachi**-sensei. He told me that a ninja's greatest weapon is deception. Hehe I would have loved to see the look on your face once you found this out but I guess you wont learn about it now huh? Don't worry Sasuke I will keep our promise and kill this man. For you and for **Itachi**" In Naruto's hand was a picture of a man who was walking next to Sasuke. He then remembered him and Sasuke fighting over at the **valley of the end**.

**Flashback: **

"Naruto!" Yelled out Sasuke as he jumped forward with the Chidori crackling in his right hand

"Sasuke!" Yelled out Naruto while also jumping forward with a Rasengan in his left hand

Both attacks collided but they held them up waiting for one of them to either back down or run out of chakra. When Sasuke saw an opening he tried to take it but only ended up cutting Naruto's **cheek** while Naruto plunged his Rasengan into Sasuke. As they both collided with the ground Naruto struggled to get back up but succeeded and made his way to Sasuke. He could see that Sasuke was alive but breathing heavily and bleeding from his stomach.

"Not bad loser…you actually got me *cough* but now I guess this is the end. I couldn't even get my revenge on my brother for killing my clan." Said Sasuke weakly

"Sasuke don't speak I am going get you to a medic as fast as possible so just save your energy." Pleaded Naruto

"Hn you idiot I don't have much time left. Naruto you have to promise me that you will kill the man in this picture. Just looking for a man with eyes of hate." Said Sasuke

With that he handed Naruto a picture showing his brother. "Of course Sasuke I promise to avenge your clan for you." Said Naruto

"Good loser I'm counting on you." And with that said Sasuke placed two fingers over Naruto's eyes and they changed into something else. Naruto gained three tomoes in each eye but they stayed their same shade of blue. After that Sasuke said "Naruto I need one more from you. Could you destroy my eyes?" He then fell limp and died there in Naruto's grip. Naruto then did as he was told and afterwards he washed his hands in a nearby river and saw his reflection. He noticed that he had the Sharingan but it was different because his eyes stayed their same shade of blue. After he noticed a** cut** that was still bleeding and wouldn't heal no matter what he did which was strange because the demon fox usually healed all his wounds at a rapid pace so he never had to worry about any scarring or long term bleeding. Shrugging it off as the Kyuubi being too exhausted to heal him he picked Sasuke's dead body up and headed for the village.

**End of POV and Flashback: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Naruto made it back to the village many of the rookies who didn't attend the mission were standing in front of the gate with gloomy faces and some with disgust. They saw the way Sasuke's body looked and they were horrified to say the least. As Naruto saw them he walked past them all. He then heard Sakura burst into tears.

**One week later: **

After the funeral of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto was summoned to the council chambers where he was put on trail. Luckily during his time in the hospital he remembered how Sasuke trained to activate and deactivate the Sharingan.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are here today for the accounts of murder against Sasuke Uchiha on **October 10th**! How do you plead?" Asked Tsunade the new fifth Hokage of Konoha

As Naruto looked up he got a good look at her. She was a blonde white woman that looked around her twenties but Naruto knew she was around her sixties. She had a purple gem on her forehead and was wearing a green jacket that said, "Sucker" on the back of it. She also wore black high heel shoes and a grey villagers outfit mostly due to the free movement it provided though her most notable feature were her d-cup breasts that had most men swooning after her. Ignoring it he shook his head then he spoke to her and the rest of the council

" Your honor I believe there is only one answer to that question and that is that I plead guilty. I killed Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why did you do it Naruto? Why would you kill your own comrade? You were supposed to bring him back alive." Questioned Tsunade

"I didn't mean to kill him but he made me when he cut my **cheek** using the Chidori jutsu taught to him by our sensei Kakashi Hatake. He hit me across the face with it and the attack made me veer off course making me plunge my Rasengan into his gut. After words we both plummeted to the ground where I blacked out when I woke up Sasuke's eyes were gouged out most likely by Orochimaru's Minions." Said Naruto also answering the future question of where his eyes went

"_It wasn't the total truth but they don't need to know about the promise I made with Sasuke or that I now have the Sharingan in my possession." Thought Naruto_

"I later brought him back here so that he may rest in a proper burial site and be where his family now lives which is in the Uchiha Cemetery district of Konoha." Finished up Naruto

"I see. Well normally we would have you executed but since you fought bravely during a mission and saved the village many times we have decided to evoke your ninja license and are here by banished from the village." Said Tsunade in a sad voice

"I see. Then I shall accept this punishment." Naruto Said in a low voice

" You are to gather your things and leave immediately and never return or you will be killed." Yelled out an old man named Danzo. He covered in bandages from head to toe most likely from battles from long ago."

With that Naruto left the chambers and went to go pack his things. Naruto stopped by the Hokage tower and dropped off his leaf headband. As he exited the tower with all his stuff pack and ready for traveling though the bag was mostly a disguise since he had everything he needed in three separate scrolls all water and fire proof complete with blood seals. They were hidden along his persona. He did after all want to still seem like an idiot incase they send people out to kill him. Though as he started to walk towards the gate of the village clouds started forming signaling that it was going to rain soon. He thought it most appropriate for this situation. As he walked the villagers were standing in rows making a path for him to walk. He then started to hear music around him. He noticed his friends walking on the rooftops giving him glares they stated to sing along with the villagers.

**Not one of us: Lion king 2**

"Deception" Said Kiba

"Disgrace" Said Ino

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face" Said the villagers

"Deception" Said Hinata ("An outrage!" Sang the villagers)

"Disgrace" Said Choji ("For Shame!" Sang the villagers)

"He asked for trouble the moment he stayed" Said the villagers

"Deception" Yelled Neji ("An outrage!" Sang the villagers)

"Disgrace" Yelled Tenten ("For Shame!" Sang the villagers)

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face" Said the villagers

"Deception" Yelled Iruka ("An outrage!" Sang the villagers)

"Disgrace" Yelled Lee ("For shame!" Sang the villagers)

"He asked for trouble the moment he stayed" Said the villagers

Then as the same time they all chorused

"Born in grief, Raised in hate, Helpless to defy his fate."

At this point Naruto started to run with tears in his eyes.

"Let him run, Let him live, But do not forget what we cannot forgive" Sang Sakura

It then started to rain hard and thunder and lightning roared in the sky together.

"And he is not one of us, He has never been one of us." The rookies sang

"He is not part of us, not our kind!" They all sang together

"Someone once lied to us, now we're not so blind." Said Kakashi

At this point Naruto was deep in the woods and yet he could still hear them singing about him.

"For we knew he would do what he's done, and we know that he'll never be one of us." Sang the villagers

"He is not one of us." Sang out the village

"Deception" Sang out Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and Iruka

"Disgrace" Sang out Ino, Choji, Tenten, and Lee

Naruto reached the end of a hill where he slipped to the floor. As he looked off the cliff he saw a raging river underneath him he laid there and looked upon the heavens still hearing the villagers sing their song across the heavens

"Deception" Sang out one half of the village

"Disgrace" Sang the other half of it

"Deception" they all sang

With that last line lightning struck the cliffside where Naruto laid and he plummeted to the bottom of the river losing consciousness.

****

**That's the end of this chapter. If you have any more advice for me then don't be afraid to tell me. I if you guys have any idea in this story for a harem just tell me but the catch is that they cannot be from the Naruto verse! Well until my next chap! See Ya!**


	3. Foxy Adaptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the idea of this story.**

**On a side note I will not make Naruto god like just like that. In fact his ninja training wont be put into play all that much and he will not use the Sharingan unless he really needs to which wont be until later. Also right now Naruto is going to be twelve until I do a time skip.**

**On another note I would like to thank you all who have complimented me on this fic! It is well appreciated**

**Now it is time to move from the elemental nations and into some place bigger.**

"**Naruto Uzumaki: The Adept Rogue of the Foxes"**

**Chapter 3**

**Inside Naruto's Mind:**

Naruto felt himself enter his mind just like he always would whenever the fox needed to talk to him about something important. For all he knew they were probably dying considering he almost got hit with a lightning bolt it is probable. As he walked in his mind, which was now a jungle thanks to **Itachi**'s lessons he found the Kyuubi inside a cage, made of bamboo. He remembered the lessons from **Itachi** about how the seal containing the demon would work. For each tail Naruto gained control of he would get angrier while the Kyuubi would get kinder which surprised Naruto completely and thought **Itachi** was lying because the Kyuubi has definitely not grown kinder but he did grow another two tail which were also blonde and white tipped. He now had three furry tails swishing about behind his back.

" _So what do you want you Kyuubi?"_ Asked Naruto as he stood in front of the great beast now only having 7 tails.

"_**You pitiful human! You do not mock me! I should devour you and kill all that you love!" It roared**_

"_Hn you idiot for starters you cannot devour me otherwise your soul would just be transported into the belly of the death god. Secondly you forget I have no loved ones now. So why have you called me here?" _Barked back Naruto

"_**Grrr I have called you here to tell you that your stupidity almost got us killed…again! I do not know why you are so incompetent but nonetheless you some how gained control of another one of my tails not bad I am quite surprised your body didn't blow up! Mhuahaha! Though we are in quite a predicament." **_**Bellowed Kyuubi**

"_What is it? What happened? Did you do something to my body you fur ball?"_ Yelled out Naruto

"_**No but maybe I should? Anyway you pitiful monkey you have made us leave the elemental nations and entered into a new world."**_** Said the Kyuubi**

"_What we left the elemental nations but how and what do you mean by new world?"_ Asked Naruto

"_**Well when you were struck by the lightning we were sent into a river where we were washed into the sea. We were then sent away from the hidden continent known as the elemental nations and washed up to what seems like modern day Japan. We were then found and brought to some manor of some sort. Though it is not a new world per say only a different part of our world that no ninja has been to."**_** Responded Kyuubi**

With that Naruto started to freak out _"Is there no way back? Because I still need to fulfill my promise to Sasuke! Also what the hell is a Japan and what do you mean by modern day?"_ Asked Naruto though at this point he was starting to sweat bullets

"_**Mhuahaha you stupid little kit. Your promise means nothing to me so I have no reason to care. Though if you must know yes we can get back to our little island we call a continent. As for Japan well it is an island on the eastern side of Asia and is its own nation. Kind of like the land of fire but smaller. Does that answer your question brat?" **_**Said the Kyuubi**

"_Yea I guess so. So is that all? Can I go now?"_ Asked Naruto

" _**Yes brat now get out of my sight while I try to figure out a plan to get us out of here."**_** Responded the Kyuubi**

"_Right whatever I will talk to you later."_ Said Naruto

**Outside of Naruto's mind:**

As Naruto exited his mind he heard something drop to the floor and someone screaming out "Akisame, Grandpa, everyone he woke up! Get over here." Yelled the girl

Naruto's eyes began to open and as he started to sit up he saw a white girl around his age maybe younger. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was definitely well developed as he could see that she had c-cup breasts maybe larger. She wore a purple jumpsuit with an apron covering her as well as some shoes that covered her feet. Naruto found them quite strange since he had never seen shoes like those before. He then heard her speak to him. He was quite surprised that he understood her say "Excuse but are you alright? What is your name and why do you have tails?"

At the mention of tails Naruto turned to see his tails wiggling underneath him. At the site he blushed while scratching the back of his head but meanwhile he tried to think of a cover story.

The girl just giggled at him and said "Don't worry about it I think they are kind of cute but you might want to hide them from Akisame otherwise he might dissect you for research. So can I get your name and age or do I have to wait?" Said the blonde girl

"My name is…" He began to think what he should tell her his name or not and if he was then which one should he use. So he decided that he wasn't anywhere near home anymore so they couldn't hunt him down. So he told her "My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and I am twelve years old also yes I was born with these tails and yes I am alright but where am I exactly?

"Well Naruto my name is Miu Furinji and I am also twelve. Well right now you are at the dojo known as Ryouzanpaku where the greatest masters of their distinct styles can live their lives using martial arts without any disturbances. Are you sure you are all right? We found you washed up on shore right after a storm. In fact you should be dead considering your lungs were fill with seawater." Said Miu

"Yea I am alright. I heal extremely fast so you don't need to worry. You said other people live here who are they?" asked Naruto

"I am sure we can answer that Naruto." Said a tall white man with black hair he also had a black goatee and wore a white gi and blue hakama. Naruto also noticed that the man had no pupils and found it weird. He came in through the doorway along with six other people most of them looked like they were carved from mountains.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"My name is **Akisame Koetsuji** and I am the Philosophical Jujitsu master. The man to my right is **Hayato Furinji **the owner of this establishment as well as Miu's grandfather. Next to him is **Apachai Hopachai **who is know as the God of Death in the underground Muay Thai arena. Next to him is **Sakaki Shio** who is a master of Karate and self proclaimed one hundred Dan Brawler. After him is **Ma Kensei** the master of all Chinese Kung Fu. After him is **Shigure Kousaka** who is a master of all weapons. Any questions for us young Naruto?" Said Akisame

To his right was another man who seemed to be the tallest out of all of them. He also had long blonde hair and a long beard. He wore a long dark green outfit that kind of looked like a really big bathrobe. On his hands were arm guards and from the mere sight of him Naruto could tell that this **Hayato** person had many years of experience and could easily crush him with but a bat of his eyelash in fact he felt that way about all of them.

Next to him was a man named **Apachai** who was just a few centimeters shorter than him. He had gray spiky hair yet he still looked young and his eyes looked very weird but in a funny way because they made a full circle and were completely white yet they would still have pupils when he changed expressions. He wore a yellow tank top and red shorts. He had bandages around his arms and feet.

"_He kind of reminds me of Lee." Thought Naruto_

After **Apachai** was a man named **Sakaki** who was also extremely built just like **Hayato** and **Apachai**. He had black slick hair and a scar on his nose that reminded Naruto of Iruka. He wore a brown shirt that didn't seem to fit him as well as grey slacks and black shoes that were really shiny. He also had bandages on his wrists. Naruto was starting to think these people cut themselves or something.

After him was a really short old looking man named **Ma**. He gave out an aura just like **Jiraiya**, which made Naruto stifle a giggle. **Ma** had a long brown mustache and wore a green outfit with brown pants and black shoes as well as a black hat with a red stripe that seemed to cover his face whenever he tilted his head.

Next to him was a woman with an emotionless face. Her name was **Shigure** if he remembered correctly and she had a long black pony tail and was wearing a pick gi that barely mad it to her but revealing a cloth that covered her nether regions. She also wore sandals with purple socks and carried a sword on her back. Though her strangest features were her eyebrows considering that they were in a zigzag pattern. Naruto also noticed on her shoulder was a mouse with a red bow on its tail. Once he finished looking them over he turned to **Akisame** and said, "You guys are an interesting bunch…aren't you? Well thank you for saving my life I am grateful." Said Naruto

"It was no problem at all my boy. We could not watch you just lay there and die though I am curious as to where you got those tails? I have never seen anything like it in all my years of traveling." Asked **Hayato**

"Well I was born with them and from where I come from they aren't common either." Said Naruto

"Oh but how did you get them? Did your parents have them or did someone surgically implant them?" Asked **Hayato**

"Like I said I don't know. I believe I was born with them and as for my parents well I never knew them because I am an orphan." Responded Naruto

The masters could tell that he was lying about bits and pieces about his story. They all glanced at one another and then decided to call him out on it. "Boy do not lie to us after we have just saved your life. Now tell us where you got those tails and where you came from." Said **Akisame** after he said that all their eyes started to shine and Naruto felt a demonic aura come from them. Panicking he went into his mind to talk to the Kyuubi where they would hopefully form a plan out of this.

"_So Kyuubi what do you think should I tell them?" Asked Naruto_

"_**Hmmm yea go for it kit they will probably accept you and take pity on your life because this is a different land, or they could fear you and try to kill you either one works for me. Mhuahaha" Responded the Kyuubi**_

"_Gee thanks nice to know your thoughts on all of this." Said Naruto_

"Ok I might as well start from the beginning…" and with that Naruto told him his life story and everything that has happened to him. When he was almost done with it he looked at their faces and saw the anger on them. He began to fear for his life so when he finished his story he clenched his eyes shut and awaited death to come for him but it never came. When he reopened his eyes they just stared at him wondering what he was doing.

"What…are you doing?" Asked **Ma**

"Aren't you going to kill me now?" Questioned Naruto

"Why heavens no my boy! There is no reason to kill you. In fact you are a hero to many people and show great courage and potential! I see that you have a great destiny ahead oh you Naruto." Said **Hayato**

See that they were all thinking the same thing **Akisame** spoke up and said " Naruto I have an offer for you. Why don't you train under us and become our student. We will even let you live here and learn all you can about martial arts from us. What do you say Naruto do you accept?"

As Naruto thought it over he began to converse with the Kyuubi

"_So Kyuubi what do you think? Should I do it?" Asked Naruto_

"_**I say go for it. Now is a great time to learn how to properly fight so that you can properly protect yourself and maybe someday with these skills you can keep your promise to that boy." Said the Kyuubi**_

"_That is a mighty good point. Ok I will tell them." Said Naruto_

"I have decided to accept your offer plus I have no where else to go so I might as well stay here and learn all that I can." Said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Great we shall start in a few day after you have settled in. Now your clothes were ripped up so we had to throw them away but in the mean time your supplies are on the chair and later we can go get you some new ones for now wait here and we shall bring you something to wear in abit. Come on now everyone let us leave our guest alone for now. Later Miu will bring you some food so stay put here I am sure you are still tired from everything that has happened to you." Said **Akisame**

"Aw Apachai wanted to play with the new kid. Oh well bye little boy we can play later!" Yelled out **Apachai**

"Hn fine but I don't take in students I though I told you guys that." Said **Sakaki**

"See you later Naruto!" Yelled out **Miu** and with that everyone left the room though **Shigure** just vanished from sight and hid in the ceiling to spy on Naruto. Once Naruto thought everyone was gone he walked out of bed and went to his supplies. He grabbed the scroll that **Itachi** gave to him. It was a letter from his father and it contained his will and equipment though **Itachi **told him not to use the equipment unless he either made Chunin rank or his life changed drastically and since he couldn't rank up because he wasn't a ninja anymore he decided that this was definitely a life changing moment. As he swiped blood over the seal that kept the scroll closed he focused on the outfit his dad left him as well as the weapons. As they poofed in existence out came a black suit, which consisted of a shirt that was short, black and ended at his neck. As he put it on it ended the bottom of his rib cage showing off his stomach but it did cover his mouth. Two black armbands that ended right below his shoulders and red gauntlets to go with them. They seemed to fit him perfectly. The pants were completely black reaching down to his kneecaps and had black and red boots that came with it. He placed them on as well and when he finished he felt his body emanate an aura. As he turned around he looked into a mirror that was against the wall and noticed a red tattoo on his stomach and shoulders as well as below his eyes. All in all he had to say that while the outfit looked really cool on him though he thought there were way to many buckles.

(A/N think Haseo from .dot hack G.U. but with spiky blonde hair and a scar on his left cheek) He then focused his attention on the **Twin Blades**, which were both gold with spikes on one side of each blade that were silver. They were most likely the killing side of the blades. After inspecting the blades he found a note attached to one of them once he picked them up. Upon reading the note he found that these new tattoos were just visible seals, which stored his blades into him and were made so that when he became strong enough he would gain more power and weapons. These clothes made it so that over time he could learn different styles and be able to adapt to any situation. These forms of clothes were called the **Adept Rogue clothes **and his father wrote down that they would help him achieve any dream that he strived for plus they would fit him no matter how big or small he was thanks to the seals on him placed on the suit.

"Ok now this…is pretty badass!" Said Naruto

After he went back to the bed and got a good look at the room. It wasn't much from what he could see but if he had to guess he was most likely going to stay there. After he settled down **Shigure** moved from her hiding place and went to report what she saw to everyone.

**Later that day:**

After hearing from **Shigure** about how he knew how to seal objects into scrolls she felt that she would be best suited to her considering she was also a ninja. They agreed to her request but only after he finished training with **Akisame**. She agreed as well and when they went to see Naruto in his room and explain his training in greater detail he thought that he should explain where explaining where he got the suit and tattoos they then decided that it would be his new training uniform and that they didn't need to buy many new clothes only pajamas and other casual clothing for when he wasn't training though even if they hadn't started yet Naruto was already into his own training. Though when the week was up he started training with **Akisame** first just to bring up his muscle structure and to get the fundamentals all the way. The training had taken three months and had been extremely tough for Naruto but he put up with it and learned fast even without using the **Sharingan**. He even started to train with **Shigure** on how to use his **Twin Blades**. He learned two techniques from her during the month and they were called** Gale Blade** and his favorite** Sparrow Counter**. He learned a lot from her but then **Akisame** asked him to spar with **Miu** to see how he would do against her. Knowing that he wouldn't be much of a challenge for the twelve year old girl he closed his eyes focused chakra to his them and activated the** Sharingan**. When he opened them up again he was surprised by what he saw. In front of him was **Miu** but this time over her head was her name _**"Miu Furinji"**_ and next to it was the letters and a number. _**LV. 35 **_while underneath it were two bars with numbers and the letters. _**HP: 4055**_ next to the first bar and _**CP:0**_ next to the second bar. As Naruto looked down at his hands he noticed the same thing but instead it read _**"Naruto Namikaze" Lv. 24**_ and underneath it was _**HP: 3850**_ and _**CP: 7420**_ as Naruto looked up he turned his gaze towards **Akisame** who was wondering what he was doing then he noticed that Naruto's eyes changed. Over his new Master it read _**"Akisame Koetsuji" LV. 97, HP: 19540, CP: 0**_. To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. Now he knew why Sasuke felt arrogant when he fought an opponent because it told him that person's stats. Well at least he knew he was definitely out of his master's league. He then turned to Miu and got into as fighting stance as he went to attack her he noticed her moving slower as well but his body still wasn't used to the changes. He got hit and was sent flying back into the wall. As he came out of it he noticed his _**HP**_ bar drop to _**3020**_ but his health was slowly regenerating most likely because of the Kyuubi. As he focused his attention back on **Miu** he charged her once again and landed a sweep kick to her leg and punched her in the ribs. As she flipped back Naruto noticed her _**HP**_ bar changed as well dropping down to _**4000**_. He realized that she either had a high defense or his attacks were weak against her. He then dropped his combat stance and told **Akisame** "Master **Akisame** I cannot beat her yet I am no where near strong enough to hurt her. In fact if she hit me a few more times she would probably beat me into unconsciousness."

"Hmm well put my student. Ok** Miu** that is enough for today. For now let us get back into training but first Naruto come here." Said** Akisame**

"Yes Master **Akisame** what is it?" Asked Naruto hoping that his sensei didn't notice the change in his eyes. As he reverted them back to normal he walked over to **Akisame.**

"Naruto what happened to your eyes before they completely changed?" Asked **Akisame**

"What are you talking about sensei?" Said Naruto as he feigned ignorance

"Don't lie to me boy or I will turn you into a human pretzel. I saw you looking around the room with a surprised look on your face as well as three strange tomoes in each of your eyes. Now tell me what happened?" Questioned **Akisame**

At that Naruto told **Akisame** everything about the** Sharingan** and why he hadn't used it until now even going as far as to how he got it. After the story **Akisame** looked at Naruto and said " Ok Naruto we are going to step up your training by going on a training trip and on the way there you are going to tell my all the things you can do so that I can help you progress faster." Said **Akisame**

"Where exactly are we going Master **Akisame**?" Asked Naruto

"Well Naruto we are going to the snowy mountains to train in solitude and to train your mind and body." Replied **Akisame**

All Naruto could say to that was "Fuck my life."

****

**Well that is a wrap for this chapter folks if you have any questions then please review and tell me. Though remember flames will be used to cook burgers on my grill. Lol ok so yea some of you might wonder why Hinata was part of that song in the last chapter but don't worry I will explain it soon! Until next time my dear readers!**

**Negi8820 is out!**


	4. Fox meet Sleet

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the idea of this story.**

**On a side note I want you to all know that Naruto is still twelve right now. Also I will try to answer questions that you may have during the story like why was Hinata also singing that song if she likes Naruto or why did I put all that HP (Health Points) and CP (Chakra Points) well that was mostly to make the Sharingan more interesting plus it will help gauge peoples abilities. See that is like from final fantasy or something you know? Well anyway just sit around and find out oh and I will be using more songs for other scenes so when I do I will tell you who they are by exactly what it says on youtube that way you can find and listen to them if you so choose. Oh one other thing you will notice a change to the title on this chap because Naruto starts using the name Namikaze from now on. Ok now on with the show!**

****

"**Naruto Namikaze: The Adept Rogue of the Foxes"**

**Chapter 4**

**Three years ago:**

Up in the mountains two people were walking around in a blizzard. The first was a small girl with purple hair mid length and deep blue eyes. She was around 9 years of age and she had pale white skin and was wearing a white kimono with a sky blue sash. The taller one most likely an older sister or mother had a really light shade of blue hair and light blue eyes she also wore the same type of kimono the shorter one wore.

"Mother when can I leave the village?" questioned a purple haired girl

The mother looked down at her daughter and said; "Now dear why would you want to do that? You are far to young to find yourself a husband yet."

"Mother please I am only concerned with finding a friend to be with and not being alone with you and father all up in the mountains." Said the little girl

"Now **Mizore** you are never alone in the village there are many people for you to play with up here." Said the Mother

"I know mother but I do not get along with all those girls. Plus they only try to be my friends because of my status as the general's daughter. They don't see me for me." Whispered out **Mizore**

"Oh honey I am sure you will meet a friend someday. I will talk to your father later when we get home. Ok?" Said the mother turned to see that **Mizore** had stopped in her tracks. Following **Mizore's** line of sight she saw what looked like a small boy with black hair wearing a green cloak. The boy then collapsed onto the ground and was quickly getting covered by snow. **Mizore** and her mother quickly ran towards the boy and brought him back to their village. A few days later he woke up very quickly and saw **Mizore** hovering over him. He asked "Did you save me?"

Mizore responded with a nod confirming his suspicions. He then asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is **Mizore Shirayuki**. What is yours?" She responded

He sunk into the bed absorbing as much warmth as he could and said, "My name is **Joseki Ohba" **After he said that the boy fainted

**Back to the present:**

Three years past by quickly for **Mizore** most of it consisted of her wallowing in her room depressed. Thinking back to the incident with **Joseki **she remembered what happened that day without a hitch you see after staying for a month **Joseki **quickly became her friend and she even gained a crush on him. Though after she confessed her love for him he found out that she was a monster but more specifically she was known as a Yuki-Onna otherwise known as an ice-maiden. After that **Joseki **tried to kill her but failed once **Mizore** activated her ice powers to help defend herself. Out of fear he turned and ran away from her never to be seen again. Afterwards **Mizore** ran to her room and cried herself to sleep. That all happened on **October 10****th** the day that **Joseki **attacked her and broke her heart. Looking out the window of her room **Mizore** sighed and began walking leaving her home to go walk around the mountain to get her mind off of things.

**Meanwhile:**

From a distance you could see a blonde haired kid in a black suit that didn't look warm at all running up the mountain with a tire attached to his waist and on that tire was a man sitting on it wearing a warm blanket and a heater. He was also holding a dog whip and was constantly hitting the blonde with it while yelling out "Mush you worthless dog! Run faster!"

"Master where exactly are we going because it is really cold out here!" Yelled out Naruto

"I told you Naruto we are here to train you in all aspects off martial arts! Now run faster you insect!" Yelled out **Akisame**

The blonde eventually crashed into what seemed like an arrowed wooden sign pointing to their right. As they both looked over they could see the village not that far of from them. Naruto immediately ran towards the village hoping to god that they had ramen there. Eventually Naruto came to a halt when he almost crashed into a purple haired girl around his height.

"Whoa sorry miss almost crashed into you there. So where can we get some food around here?" Asked Naruto

**Like now:**

As **Mizore** came out of her house she turned to see a strange blonde boy with a tire attached to his waist skidding towards her. She could see him talking to her but couldn't hear him since she wasn't listening at all yet she opted to try and get a grip on reality considering there were now two outsiders in her village. When she realized that she was staring at the blonde she immediately averted her eyes and heard the older man say "Now look what you did Naruto. You insulted her. You should at least give out your name and be friendly before asking for things." Said the taller man

"Sorry Master **Akisame** but I am just so hungry! I tend to forget my manners." Said the now identified Naruto

"Just try to break out of that habit on your own Naruto or I will break it for you. Now then hello young miss my name is **Akisame Koetsuji** and this is my young disciple Naruto Namikaze. Do you know where General Yip Man is?" Said **Akisame (A/N Most people don't know this but Yip Man taught Bruce Lee martial arts)**

"Oh yes sorry my name is **Mizore Shirayuki** please follow me I will lead you to the general." Said** Mizore**

"Thank you little Mizore. Now Naruto see what happens when you ask politely?" Said **Akisame**

"Yes Master **Akisame** I will be more mindful of the way I act from now on." Grumbled Naruto

"Good now that you know let us move on." Said **Akisame**

So they followed Mizore to what seemed like a giant manor. When they entered the building Naruto noticed someone moving in the shadows. When he was about to confront his teacher on it the figure jumped from the shadows making Naruto immediately go into a defensive position. In front of Naruto was a giant yeti. Then Naruto let out a loud yelp and jumped back abit activating his Sharingan. He looked at the hulking yeti and got ready to read its stats. They said _**"Yip Man" LV. 89, HP: 18530, CP: 0. **_Once Naruto read the stats Naruto calmed down abit realizing that this was the person? Thing? That they were looking for. Though he still kept up his guard incase the yeti tried to attack. Then out of nowhere it said, "Ah **Akisame** how good it is that you came on by the visit my old friend." The yeti then moved its hands towards its head…and removed it. At the site of removing its own head Naruto almost gagged but then saw he had a human head and realized that he was wearing a costume. At that site Naruto relaxed his guard.

"Yes it has been quite sometime hasn't it my old friend. So have you finally married Tsurara?" Asked **Akisame**

"Of course my good friend in fact we have a daughter of our own now though I see that you have met her already. By the way **Mizore** can you help me get out of this suit?" Said Yip  
"Of course father." responded **Mizore**

After removing the yeti costume Yip told **Mizore** "Honey by the way your mother is looking for you. She said something about seeing the priestess?" Said Yip

"Yes father I will head there right away. If you will excuse me then I shall take my leave." Said **Mizore**

"Of course dear. Run along now and hurry. You know how impatient your mother gets." Said Yip

With that **Mizore** left the room and headed towards the temple. During the exchange Naruto was watching Mizore intently looking at her physical features and learning her stats with her Sharingan. They read _**"Mizore Shirayuki" LV. 15, HP: 1525, CP: 4680**_. Naruto was thoroughly surprised by this considering he had never seen someone else with CP before. He then deactivated his **Sharingan** and walked with his master and Yip.

**With Mizore:**

**Mizore** made her way to the temple only to stop when she saw her mother standing at the entrance. She then made her way to Tsurara and bowed her head.

"Come **Mizore** it is time to here your future from the priestess. Hopefully you will have a simple life and gain a husband and have many children." Said Tsurara with sparkles in her eyes

"Oh mom, come on. Might as well see what fate has in store for me." Said Mizore (Fate= Author….Mhuahaha)

The two females then made their way towards the priestess's chambers. As they walked in through the two enormous doors **Mizore** could see an old woman who was very pale with long white hair. Her age was shown clearly on her skin and **Mizore** could tell that she had lived a long eventful life. She then heard the priestess speak and say "Ah youngling how nice of you to finally come. So little** Mizore** meet any interesting new friends along the way?" Said the priestess while cackling "Hehehehe."

**Mizore **just stood there staring intently at the old woman waiting patiently to be told her future. She secretly hoped it would be a very eventful life where she would gain many friends and hopefully someday a love as well. At hearing the priestess speak again **Mizore** snapped her attention back to her.

"Hmm I see. Little **Mizore** has a great destiny indeed. You will gain many allies and find the greatest love a person could find. You will be with a boy who has an even greater destiny ahead of him. The boy has the power to save the world or destroy all that we know. Your role is to help guide him onto the right path." Said the priestess

"Do you know who the boy is? Can you at least tell me what he looks like? Asked **Mizore** with great curiosity

"No I can see nothing but a giant monster behind him clouding my vision. Though I can see that you will know who he is after you are attacked by a giant bird. The boy will save your life. From there though the future is clouded. **Mizore** you have a great destiny indeed. May the spirits of snow guide you to the right path. Now be gone I must rest my weary eyes" Said the Priestess

"Yes priestess and thank you for your time." Said **Mizore **and Tsurara

As they both left the temple **Mizore** just let out a sigh and they walked back home to discuss this predicament with Yip

**2 Months later:**

**Mizore **had become good friend with Naruto during the 2 months that he and **Akisame** stayed at the mountains. At first **Mizore **found Naruto to be dull because all he wanted to do was train but then one day she saw him scaling a building using only his feet and asked him to teach her. Naruto was hesitant first for teaching someone ninja techniques even if it was to scale walls. Though after a little coxing from **Mizore** whom shot ice shards out of her sleeve saying that it was like a jutsu that the only people of the village knew Naruto became excited asking if he could lean such a jutsu. Though he was let down when she said only people who live in the village could learn it because of their blood. After that he just accepted the explanation and decided to teach her how to harness chakra. She learned as much as she could from him in those 2 months. Even if he would teach her about being stealthy and climbing things with chakra he still kept the fact that he had a demon sealed inside of him from her by putting up an illusion thus hiding his three tails. Though for Naruto he was training constantly doing the most absurd things that **Akisame** told him to do. In the end the training was very beneficial and he learned a great deal of Jujitsu though he was still far from mastering the style. Then came the day that Naruto and** Akisame** had to leave. As they said their goodbyes **Mizore **brought Naruto to a secluded space and began to confess to him.

"Naruto I have something very important I need to tell you. You see the thing is that I…really like you in fact I think I love you Naruto." Said **Mizore** while blushing

Naruto was blown back by this and was about to speak but **Mizore** stopped him and said "That isn't the end of it Naruto you see because I love you I have to tell you my other secret. A secret that you might hate me for so please let me finish before you start talking. You see Naruto I…am really a monster. My race is called Yuki-Onna that is why I can control ice. Please don't be scared Naruto I don't hurt people I swear especially not someone I care for." She said

When **Mizore **finished speaking Naruto looked at her and was about to talk when all of the sudden they both heard a giant screech in the sky and the flapping of wings. As they both looked up towards the sky they saw a giant green bird with a yellow beak swoop down upon them. Naruto dove out of the way and when he looked up he saw **Mizore** being taken away in its claws. When Naruto saw this he focused chakra into his legs and jumped towards **Mizore**. He reached his hand out to hers but failed at grabbing onto it and fell to the ground. As he was falling down he could see **Mizore's **downstricken face and tears streamed from it as she screamed out "NARUTO!"

Naruto hit the snow hard but got up anyway. He the summoned up a shadow clone and sent it to tell his master that a giant bird had kidnapped **Mizore**. He then chased after them and activated his **Sharingan. **He began to focus his attention on the bird. After he started to also pump chakra to his legs and began closing in on them. After awhile when he got close enough he summoned two more shadow clones that ran ahead of him. The first clone threw the second clone into the air and then it threw Naruto himself into the air as well and poofed away. After getting close enough, the second clone slingshoted the real Naruto towards the bird and poofed away. Naruto then grabbed his **Twin Blades **and yelled out "**Sparrow Counter" **knocking the bird higher into the air and then hitting it towards the ground. Upon hitting the ground the bird released **Mizore** and got up to hit Naruto with his tail just as Naruto descended back to earth. Naruto was sent crashing through a few trees and Naruto could see his **HP** drop down considerably. Even training and going from **LV. 24** to **30** Naruto still felt weak. His health dropped from **HP: 4650 **to **HP: 3010 **but it was steadily rising thanks to the Kyuubi though he could see his **CP** lowering slowly ever so often as well because of him using the **Sharingan **and the clones. As Naruto looked up he saw the bird was at **LV. 35 **with an **HP **of **5010 **though Naruto sweat dropped when he just saw_** "Giant Bird"**_ for a name. Naruto just smirked as he got up while thinking he finally found something to test out all his training on. As he looked towards **Mizore **he could see her sneaking away from the bird towards him. He then dashed towards the giant bird and yelled out **"Gale Blade"** and then back flipped away from the bird dodging a sweep of its wing. Naruto then grew nervous as he noticed his attack did no damage to the beast Naruto halted his attack trying figure out what was wrong. That was when he noticed the bird was armored. He then realized that his attacks wouldn't be able to pierce his defense. After figuring this out Naruto was sent into another tree. He could hear **Mizore **scream out "Naruto!"

Naruto could feel his **HP **drop down considerably. He ran towards the bird trying to break through its defenses but it didn't work as the bird just grabbed him with its beak and smashed him against the ground a few times. After it stepped on Naruto and pierced him in the gut with its claw and threw his body at **Mizore**. As Naruto felt his life slipping away from him he could see **Mizore** hovering over him crying. As she cried Naruto could hear something in the distance. It sounded like music? From were he was not sure but he heard it. It was as if the music was composed of his own thoughts. Someone was singing somewhere it seemed almost as if it was from within him.

"**Time of Dying: By Three days Grace"**

"_On the ground I lay, Motionless in pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes." He thought_

"_Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up I'm living a nightmare" The voice sang_

"_I will not die!" He thought and then felt a tug at his mind ("I will not die!" It chorused)_

"_I will survive." He thought again_

"_I will not die." He thought he felt it again he thought it was the Kyuubi ("I'll wait here for you." It continued)_

"_I feel alive when you're beside me! I will not die." He thought while looking at __**Mizore **__and he felt the pull again but this time stronger ("I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying." It chorused again)_

"Please don't leave me Naruto. You can't die now you shouldn't die for this. You shouldn't die for me…so please don't die." Cried out **Mizore**

"_On this ground I lay, loosing everything. I can see my life passing me by." He thought again (Was it all too much, or just not enough?" It yelled out)_

"_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare." Sang the voice_

"_I will not die!" Thought out Naruto as he pulled deeper on the power he felt from within ("I will not die" It sang)_

"_I will survive!" He then grabbed hold of the power and he felt it surround his whole being._

"_I will not die." He thought again ("I'll wait here for you." The voice sang out)_

"_I feel alive when you're beside me! I will not die." He thought Naruto_

Naruto then started to float up into the air._ ("I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying." The voice sang out)_

A white aura covered Naruto's body and he curled up into a ball but then in a flash of light Naruto outstretched his body and was back down onto the snow. **Mizore **stared at him and saw that his outfit changed. In this new form a black leather suit now covered his midriff. He also had additional bronze-like plating on his arms, hips and just below his shoulders most likely to provide more protection. He also had a bronze metal decorating the back of his neck the marks on his face were now jagged with a straight line underneath plus hanging off his back was a black sash like object. Though now instead of his **Twin Blades** was a giant sword that was purple with saw like blades on both sides making only the tip of it blunt. The handle was extremely long and the sword had symbols on it just like Naruto did. **Mizore **was awed at the very site of him and thought of how cool he looked while blushing. She could feel power radiating off of him. Now had frozen tears on her face but they quickly vanish as new tears came once she saw that he was still alive.

With the hole in his stomach gone Naruto could feel power coursing through his veins. He gave off a sadistic smirk and laughed maniacally. As he check himself over with the **Sharingan** he noticed that he went up to **LV. 40** instantaneously. He then hefted the giant sword and saw a name on the blade. He read it and then said, "It is time to see what this **Edge Punisher** can do." With the giant sword in hand Naruto jumped into the air and swung it. Thus smashing the birds face. With armor and blood spraying from the bird's mouth and face Naruto smashed the sword down on the bird's skull. With the bird laying flat on the ground from the hit Naruto placed the sword against the bird's neck and focused chakra into the sword. The sword started to rev up like a buzz saw and Naruto started to carve through the armor on the bird's neck.

"_I will not die, I'll wait here for you…I feel alive when you're beside me! I will not die I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying" Were Naruto's last thoughts as he beheaded the bird and blood sprayed across his face._

After he was done Naruto sealed the **Edge Punisher** and turned towards **Mizore** and said, "You shouldn't cry. You look better when you smile. Though I have to say **Mizore **even if you are a monster that is ok because you are my friend…and never forget it ok?"

After that he collapsed next to **Mizore **who just sat there and stared at Naruto's prone form unsure of what to make of what just happened. Just then** Akisame**, her mother and father came run at her asking what happened. When she told them **Akisame **just picked up Naruto and said "Well young lady it seems to me that Naruto did a very good job at saving you from this giant bird. Though I believe that we should now be on our way now as we have stayed here for far to long. Do not worry I am sure you and Naruto will meet again some day."

All **Mizore **could do was nod her head and walked back with her parents to the village but as she walked she looked onto Naruto's sleeping form and made a promise that she would see him again someday. Then she realized something and blushed. Naruto saved her from a giant bird, which meant that they were destined for each other. Strangely enough **Mizore **was glad that it was him.

****

**Phew that is a wrap people! I finished this chapter and it took me really long to figure out what to do! I mean come on I had to at least throw in a fight scene for you guys though it probably sucked. Oh well I tried right? Anyway after I post this up I will get right onto the next one! Until next time! Ja~Ne!**


	5. Fox becomes a Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the ideas of this story.**

**On a side note please check out my profile because I put up all poll to decide who will be in the Harem if there is even going to be one. So please make sure that you vote soon so that I can come up with an even better story.**

"**Naruto Namikaze: The Adept Rogue of the Foxes"**

**Chapter 5**

After the incident we find our blonde protagonist in his room at Ryouzanpaku resting in his bed. As he finally gets up he starts thinking about what happened at the mountain. He remembered how **Mizore** confessed to him and then him being stabbed by the giant bird after **Mizore** was captured. After that though he couldn't remember a thing. He thought it was Kyuubi that had his chakra flow through him and take control but when he tried to contact him he couldn't, heck he couldn't even enter his own mind. It was obvious to him that the Kyuubi was putting up mental blocks to keep Naruto away but the question was why? Shrugging it off he kept replaying what **Mizore **said to him and then his thoughts drifted back to Konoha or more specifically the Hyuuga princess.

**Flashback: Naruto POV**

I was lying in my bed over at the hospital while I healed up after bringing Sasuke back or at least what was left of him. As I rested up I didn't get visits from anybody at all not even my friend or teachers. That is until Hinata Hyuuga came to my room. As she came in I sat up and got a good look at her. She looked downcast and her eyes showed that she had been crying. When I asked her "What is the matter Hinata why are you crying? Come on you can tell me right because were friends." While I put on a smile for her hoping it might cheer her up but then I heard her mumble some words that I couldn't hear. I then said, "What was that? I couldn't hear you. What is wrong Hinata? Come on you can trust me."

Hinata then lifted her head out and said "No Naruto I can't trust you. Not anymore. Not after what you have done."

"What are you talking about Hinata? What…did I do?" I asked

"You killed your friend Naruto! Not only did you kill him but also you…you…gauged his eyes out. That was horrible! Why would you do such a thing to him! He was your comrade and friend! If you would do that to him then what else would you do? I love you Naruto or at least I thought I did but now I see that what the villagers say are true. You are a **monster**." She said with conviction

With that Hinata left and I just sat there thinking about what I had done and what she said to me. It was probable that someone lied about what happened or they presumed things and started to spread rumors. Though I never took Hinata as one to believe rumors. A day later an Anbu called me to the council chambers for my trial to commence.

**Flashback: POV over**

Naruto got up from his bed and got dressed in his clothes. He noticed that they changed even if only a little. He only had to place on more things but he thought nothing of it. At least until he noticed a note underneath them. It was from his father, which seemed impossible at first because he was dead but then he read the note and figured out that his clothes went through a form change and whenever that happened a note would appear to explain the changes. Apparently this was its second form and it came with a giant blade called **Edge Punisher. **He read the controls that activated the buzz saw function of the blade. It was rather simple, as he only had to focus chakra into it. When he got to the end of the note there was another piece of paper attached to it. It told him that the Kyuubi would change and be stronger but harder to control. It also said that the Kyuubi would be dormant for quite some time and would take awhile to wake up but his healing factor was still functional as he was starting to become a demon himself. At that part Naruto was surprised but kept reading the note. It said that he would become more demonic the more forms he went up but he had a chance to retain his humanity if he could learn to completely tame the Kyuubi. At this part Naruto released a breath of air that he didn't even know he was holding. He continued to read the note and when he reached the end of it, it said from the God of Death and then it burst into purple flames. Upon instinct Naruto dropped the papers and watched as they both went up in flames. He then began to ponder on what the note meant but was interrupted when Miu came in to check up on him.

"Naruto your awake! Finally it has been a week since you and Akisame came back from the mountains and you have been asleep the whole time. He told us everything that has happened while you were away. Are you feeling ok?" Said Miu

Naruto just looked at Miu and said, "I am fine Miu. Where is Master Akisame?"

"He is outside making another statue. Do you want me to go get him?" Asked Miu

"No thank you I will go to him myself. After all I got to walk off these stiff legs." Said Naruto while scratching the back of his head

"Ok well try to take it easy I heard the masters have something big planned for you." Said Miu

"Right when don't they have something planned." Said Naruto while shrugging his shoulders. Naruto then left the room and found Akisame sculpting a Buddha statue.

"_Dam I hate those things. They just get heavier and heavier. Stupid training." Thought Naruto_

"Hello Master Akisame. I have a question for you. What exactly happened back on the mountain?" Asked Naruto

"Well Naruto that is what I wanted to ask you. You see when we found you and little** Mizore **in the snow with you unconscious right next to a giant headless bird. After that I brought you back to Ryouzanpaku just incase something serious had happened. But it seems you are fine now. Though be thankful that Miu cleaned the blood off your clothes for you because you were drenched in a lot of it my young student." Said Akisame

"Well Master I don't really know what happened myself. I remember being stabbed in the gut and then nothing. Everything went blank after that. Though I figured out that my clothing has a strange power to help me control the Kyuubi better. It even makes me stronger. Though with that in mind I think I might know what happened." Said Naruto

"Oh and what would that theory be?" Asked Akisame

"I think the mixing of the Kyuubi's power and the sudden increase of my own power made me go into a berserk frenzy that I couldn't control." Responded Naruto

"Hmm excellent deduction Naruto. We will have to take that into account now that we are going to up your training again." Said Akisame

"Master didn't we just up my training when we went to the mountains?" Asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto we did but now you are stronger and more able to take the next level of training." Said Akisame

"_This is going to be hell. I can feel it." Thought Naruto_

**Time skip: 4 years**

It has been four years since Naruto started to train at Ryouzanpaku. Four very, very long years for him indeed. He trained everyday with all of the Masters of Ryouzanpaku day and night, no matter what the conditions were he trained. His efforts proved to be fruitful once he mastered all of his Masters styles. He learned Karate, Jujitsu, Chinese martial arts, Muay Thai, and his favorite weapons. Though he limited his weapons knowledge to only his **Twin Blades** and **Edge Punisher,** which he was quite glad when he figured out how to switch between them at rapid pace. Even with that current amount of knowledge Naruto finally reached Master class and his masters figured that Naruto had nothing else to learn from them. So the only advice to him was to keep training and gain experience. At Naruto's current level he could fight anyone of his Masters one-on-one and come out on top but if he was ever grouped against more than one of them then he would get his ass kicked. Literately. Though it didn't stop Naruto from trying. Naruto now stood as the seventh Master of Ryouzanpaku and held the newly appointed title with pride. Not even Miu was as strong as him. Her current **LV** being **64** while his was at **93**. He grew strong thanks to all the physical training the masters gave him while his shadow clones perfected techniques for him. With the ability to learn what a shadow clone does he progressed through generations of training and shortening it to only four years. Of course he still practiced the techniques himself whenever he could. He felt that nothing could stop him and yet he felt hollow inside. He had no friends other than Miu, **Mizore** and his masters. It was safe to say that Naruto felt lonely especially since he hadn't seen **Mizore** in years. As Naruto walked the halls of Ryouzanpaku he saw Miu jumping up and down holding a piece of paper in her hand. He heard Miu scream, "I got accepted!"

"What's going on Miu? Is everything all right? Were not broke are we?" Asked Naruto

"No Naruto we are not broke. Though I do have great news! I just got accepted into high school! Hopefully I can make a lot of friends there." Said Miu with a cute smile

"You don't say? So what school is it?" Asked Naruto

"I will tell you it later. Oh but before I forget there was a letter for you as well! Well got to run and tell grandpa before he disappears on to another training trip." Said Miu as she ran off to go look for Hayato

"_A letter huh? I wonder whom it is from? Well better open it." Thought Naruto_

Naruto then opened the letter and read its contents. It read: "**Dear Naruto, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into ****Yokai Academy****. There will be a bus to pick you up at your nearest station and the academy will be outfitted with dorms so pack plentiful. We hope to see you soon yours truly "The Headmaster". P.S. The bus will arrive three days after you receive this letter at 9 A.M.**

Once Naruto finished reading it he called upon the rest of the Masters of Ryouzanpaku to discuss the letter. When they were all gathered Naruto brought up the letter and questioned them upon which of them applied him for it but none of them knew what he was talking about. Naruto saw that none of them were lying to him and then showed them all the letter. Akisame then snickered upon reading it and said, "Well Naruto I guess now would be a fine time to leave Ryouzanpaku even if only for a little bit. After all you're still young and you can't keep your self cooped up here for your entire life. Go live a little and make yourself a few friends maybe even meet a lady friend. After all you have nothing left to learn from us." At this all the masters nodded

"Are you sure masters? I mean is it really ok for me to go away? What about my training?" Said Naruto

"Of course Naruto we could never keep a youngling like you in here forever. Your sixteen now and you need to go out and enjoy yourself. Plus you're a Master yourself now Naruto I am sure by now you have created your own training schedule. Who knows this could be a very interesting experience for you." Said Hayato

Reluctantly Naruto agreed to his explanation and they all dispersed. Later on Naruto packed several things in a duffle bag to make him seem at least normal to others. After he finished packing and looked at a calendar located in his room. Naruto then said "In three days huh? How ironic." Said Naruto to no one in particular. You see in three days it would be** October 10****th****.** The day he killed Sasuke and gained the scar on his cheek. At first he was surprised when it didn't go away but three years ago on **October 10****th** the scar opened up and he bleeded from it the entire day. Nothing he did could make it stop. He even went as far as to ask Akisame but even he was baffled. The next day it stopped bleeding and closed up almost as if the scar never opened in the first place. The same thing happened every year on that date. Naruto just saw it as a reminder to the promise he made to Sasuke. He would have gone back to the Elemental Nations long ago but with the Kyuubi still asleep Naruto had no way of knowing how to get back. Until he did Naruto would just have to live his life in Japan. After Naruto looked away from the calendar he subconsciously placed his hand on the scar and then went to bed.

**Three days later: October 10****th**

As soon as Naruto woke up he noticed that he was leaking blood once again. He rose up from his bed and got ready in the school clothes that he received a day earlier. They were a white collared shirt along with brown pants, and a red tie. To complete the ensemble was a green button down jacket. As he grabbed his stuff he began to walk outside. He already said his good byes to everyone, well at least almost everyone. Shigure wasn't at the going away party the day before as she was no where to be found. He thought that maybe she went on another sword hunting trip. Though as Naruto was about to open the gates of Ryouzanpaku he noticed Shigure leaning against the wall staring at him intently. She then said, "So you are finally leaving us huh?"

"Yea I am. It is time for me to go. I still have much to do and this is only the first step but don't worry I intend to come back whenever I can." Said Naruto

Shigure then got up from the wall and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, " Be careful ok. The world is a rough place though I am sure you can handle yourself. Just try not to cause too much trouble and remember we will always be here for you. I will always be here for you. Good luck Naruto" Shigure then leaned down and kissed Naruto on his cheek. After words she jumped back and vanished from site.

"Of course Shigure and thank you for everything." Said Naruto to nothing but the air and then walked out of the gates of Ryouzanpaku. He then made his way towards the bus stop and waited until it arrived.

Once the bus came he entered it and saw a creepy looking man who had glowing red eyes sitting in the driver seat. He wore a blue bus driver outfit complete with a blue cap, which covered up most of his face strangely enough. The man was also smoking a cigar.

As Naruto took a seat the man said, "A little late to be going to school don't you think kid? Especially this one! After all **Yokai Academy** is a very scary place."

Naruto just laughed and said, "Trust me buddy you haven't seen anything as scary as I have."

"Oh really? Were there monsters looking to eat you every day of your life?" Asked the bus driver as he took a puff of his smoke

"Even scarier I saw humans at there worst." Said Naruto though he did think the bus driver was just kidding around. After all what would he know about monsters right? Naruto then leaned into his chair and closed his eyes and waited until he reached his destination.

"Hahaha you got spunk kid I like it. Though I have a question? What happened to your cheek? After all I don't want you bleeding all over my bus without a good reason." Asked the bus-driver

" It's a very long personal story. Maybe some other time." Said Naruto

The driver just grunted and let out a puff of smoke. An hour later when the bus came to a halt Naruto got up and walked off the bus. As he finished his last step he heard the bus driver say, "Good luck kid you are going to need it." The man then drove away. As Naruto turned to get a look at the scenery he had only one thought in mind_ "Well this…looks appeasing."_ All around him were trees…dead trees. From where he was standing he could tell that he was on a Cliffside and saw a blood red ocean._ "Am I going to school or Kyuubi's home?" He thought_

He then noticed a scarecrow with a sign next to it pointing in the direction of the school. He found a path to walk on and well walked. As he walked through the dead woods towards the school he noticed a lot of tombstones and began wondering if this was all a set up. I mean who puts tombstones on school property. As he continued to walk he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a pink haired girl biting on a guy's neck. At first Naruto thought it was Sakura but noticed that her hair was darker than Sakura's. Shaking his head he mumbled something about guys getting hickeys from girls in public. What he didn't notice was that the guy got barraged by a bunch of girls as well as a familiar purple haired girl.

Naruto eventually found the school and saw that it looked more like a one of those castles he saw in a movie or something. He went inside and followed the signs that led him straight to the Head Master's office. He knocked on the door and he hear a voice say "Come in Mr. Namikaze"

As Naruto entered the office he saw a man dressed as a priest with the same creepy glowing red eyes as the bus driver. Next to him was a tall woman with brunette pig tails. She wore a pink corset that had a skirt attached to it and red-pink arm sleeves. In her hand was a stack of papers.

"Please sit Mr. Namikaze we have much to discuss. First off I would like to welcome you to **Yokai Academy**. A place where we teach monsters to control there powers and co-exist with humans. You will be given a dorm room to live in and you classes are in a few days. My assistant Ruby here shall give you your schedule in a bit. Now do you have any questions?" Said the Head Master

"Nope I do not." Responded Naruto

"Good then let me begin to explain as to why you are here." Said the Head Master

Naruto had only one thought at that moment and it was "_Fuck my life…again."_

**Well folks that is it for this chapter! Now we finally enter Yokai Academy! I wonder how will Naruto survive here? Oh right he can pwn people now. Almost forgot about that part. Well until next time! Ja~Ne!**


	6. Fox enters the Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the idea of this story.**

**On a side note I would like to thank everyone who has supported my story or helped me pinpoint flaws. You give me inspiration to keep writing everyday! Of course it helps now that I am on summer vacation. Either way thanks and please read with fun in mind.**

"**Naruto Namikaze: The Adept Rogue of the Foxes"**

**Chapter 6**

"Good then let me begin to explain as to why you are here." Said the Head Master

Naruto had only one thought at that moment and it was _"Fuck my life…again."_

"Though first I should introduce myself properly. My name is Tenmei Mikogami and I am known as **The Exorcist** but around here people just call me Head Master. Now I have requested that you attend to my Academy because I was ask to by your old sensei Jiraiya." Said Tenmei

"You know the perverted hermit? How is he? I haven't seen him in four years?" Asked Naruto

"Well Naruto from what I hear is that he died in battle. I recently got word from one his toads to bring you here and have you attend for awhile." Said Tenmei

"Do you know who killed him?" Asked Naruto

"Yes. A man named Pain did. Apparently he came looking for you but ran into Jiraiya who apparently was on the run from the leaf after they banished you. Hehe I heard he took out half the council before he slipped away to go looking for you. Humans can be so entertaining at times." Said Tenmei

"I see. Well I am glad at least one person from Konoha cared about me. I hope he went out with a bang. So you're a monster huh?" Asked Naruto

"Yes and quite a powerful one at that. I am known as one of the three dark lords. We are monsters powerful enough to fight on the same levels as the nine great bijuu but I don't expect a human to understand anything about them." Said Tenmei darkly

"Oh you would be surprised on how much I know but enough of this. I need to get settled so if I could just get my schedule and keys to my new dorm then I shall be on my way." Said Naruto

"Oh of course Naruto. Ruby if you could please give Naruto his things then this meeting will be over. By the way Naruto you shall be attend school as a second year student. I hope that is not a problem?" Said Tenmei

"No." Said Naruto as ruby rummaged through some papers

Ruby then walked to Naruto and gave him his things. After that Naruto bowed and walked out of the office then he headed to his new dorm room.

"What an interesting young man. Right Head Master?" Said Ruby

"Yes very interesting indeed. I feel that this year will be better than the last." Said Tenmei_ "Though that power that I felt within him was enormous! So much power and yet he still has a lot more dormant within him. Not nearly as little as Jiraiya said it would be. He might even be stronger than me and some day even all three of us __**Dark Lords**__ combined wouldn't be able to defeat him. So what exactly has that boy been doing the entire time? None the less this year will definetly be interesting indeed" Thought the Tenmei_

As Naruto walked around the school he found his way to the dorms. He saw the same boy with the pink haired girl leaning against a tree. _"God dam she sure loves to give hickeys. I wonder if all the girls are like that around here?" Thought Naruto_ Afterwards he just kept on walking but if he would have stayed and listen he would have heard "Hmm your blood still tastes as good as usual Tsukune!"

Once Naruto got into his new dorm he saw how big it was. It looked like an apartment built for 5 people to live in and still have room to move around in without mishap. Naruto went over to a couch that was set up there. He didn't know what Jiraiya did to get him a new room as big as this one but he was happy. Something he hadn't been in a long time. Naruto then opened his bag and pulled out a semi-round object wrapped in a towel. He unwrapped it and pulled out a cupcake. Then he reached back into his bag and pulled out a picture. It was of Jiraiya and his parents. They were standing underneath a sakura tree with the leaves blowing in the wind. Naruto placed the picture behind the cupcake and found a candle in his bag. Using a simple fire jutsu he learned from **Itachi** just incase he ever ran out of light. He lit the candle and looked at a clock that was built into the cable box on top of the TV he had been given and saw that it was **10:00 P.M.** he then said, "Happy Birthday Naruto." As blood dripped down his cheek Naruto cried tears for his newly departed sensei. He then just blew out the candle and all went dark around him.

**The next day: _**

Naruto woke up and saw that he fell asleep on the couch. So he got up and went to wash up in the bathroom. We he saw his reflection in the mirror he noticed that he had cupcake on his face. After washing it off him he summoned a few shadow clones and told them to unpack his stuff since he forgot to do it yesterday. He then summoned one more and sent it out to go look for a secluded area where he might be able to train and keep in shape. Naruto then got dressed and was about to leave when he noticed fruit in the kitchen. Not wanting to forgo breakfast he took a quick apple and ran out the door. As he made his way to the school he took a bite of the apple and immediately spit out the pieces.

"What the hell this apple is rotten." Screamed out Naruto he then looked around and took another bite of it. "Eh I have had worse." He said then continued his way to class. Along the way Naruto let go his illusion and then released all five of his tails from the wrap he used to keep them a secret.

"_Well if I am going to blend into a monster school might as well show off my tails so I don't seem suspicious. After all deception is a ninja's best tool." Thought Naruto_

He noticed that no one was on the path to school. _"Hmm wonder if I am late? Let's see now my main class is first period. Let's see my classroom is 2-A, and my teacher Shizuka Nekonome. Oh here it is." He thought while walking the halls of the school. _Naruto then knocked on the door and heard "Please come in!" The voice sounded female and he presumed it was his new teacher. As he grabbed the door he sighed and slid it open. Naruto then walked into the classroom and got a good look at the people sitting there. They were all staring at him intently most likely judging him already with there eyes. He then saw the same brown haired boy from yesterday sitting in front of the pink haired girl he was with. He then turned to his right and saw a blonde haired woman wearing red glasses on her face. Her outfit consisted of a white buttoned down shirt with an orange shirt underneath it and a black leather skirt along with some heel shoes.

"Why hello! I almost forgot that we were getting a new student today. Though as a school rule we usually keep our monster features hidden as to practice co-existing with humans. Though I do know how nice it feels to let your tail or in your case tails out every now and then but try not to make a habit of it ok? Now can you please introduce yourself maybe let us know a little bit about you?" Said the teacher

Naruto turned to the front of the class, closed his eyes, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He then said, "My name is Naruto Namikaze and my likes are ramen, fighting, learning new techniques, myself past my limits, and what little friends that I actually have. I won't tell you my dislikes or my hobbies seeing as you don't need to know them. As for my dreams for the future…well that is also not important."

"Uh very good Naruto why don't you have a seat all the way in the back right behind Moka and then we can get started. By the way she is the one with pink hair." Said Shizuka

Naruto just nodded and headed to his seat. As he sat down he looked out the window thinking of all the things he could be doing at Ryouzanpaku. He started to wonder if she found a friend yet? Then he remembered something. He forgot to ask what school she was going to. At this Naruto sweat dropped at his stupidity on the manner of gaining information. As class ended he got up and made his way for the door but was stopped when he heard "Um excuse me Naruto but since your new around here Tsukune and I were wondering if you needed somebody to show you around?"

He turned to find that it was the pink haired girl named **Moka** and the brown haired boy whom was now identified as Tsukune. Naruto then looked her and then at Tsukune and took in there features. Tsukune looked like your average student. Naruto sensed nothing special about him. Then he looked at **Moka**. She was wearing the school uniform as well but with a yellow and brown stripped skirt. On her neck was a necklace and what seemed like a rosary. Naruto also couldn't help but notice her curvy body and her A to B cup breasts. Separated from his musing Naruto could feel power coming from **Moka** so he activated his **Sharingan** and it said _**"Moka Akashiya" LV: 15, HP: 1865, CP: 0**_ Naruto then turned his **Sharingan** off thinking that the power he felt was a fluke and said, "No thank you I am already familiar with the area."

"Oh ok well maybe we can…" Said **Moka** but was interrupted when Naruto cut her off and said, "Sorry but I still have some important things to do."

"Oh ok." Said **Moka**

Upon seeing **Moka's **depression Naruto sighed and said, "Maybe another time…just not now ok? I am still settling in after all." Naruto had a thing about not making girls sad which meant even if he didn't want to he would have to comply with her request in some form or another.

When she heard this **Moka** smiled and clasped her hands together and said, "That would be great! It's always fun making new friends after all!"

"Friends huh? Yea sure why not. You guys seem nice enough. Look I got to go now maybe I will see you later in the day ok." Said Naruto

"Sure Naruto we will catch you later. Maybe you can meet our other friends sometime?" Asked Tsukune

"Yea? I would like that." Said Naruto he then walked away and headed towards his next class. As Naruto went from class to class he noticed something about the female monsters of the school. Something that made him blush furiously. _"Do all the girls in this dam school have immensely well developed figures? Especially that one girl with the really blue hair. She was almost as big a old lady Tsunade! Seriously I am beginning to think that all woman with big tits are monsters." Thought Naruto_

Naruto then made his way to his dorm room when he felt something. It felt demonic in nature but it was weak or at least a lot weaker then the Kyuubi's own power. As he looked around he saw some off the students break into sweating fits but they just ignored it almost as if it was an everyday occurrence. Of course to the average person it would feel tremendous but to Naruto it only felt like he could have stepped on to a speck of dust and it wouldn't have mattered to him. When he looked in the direction of the burst of power he saw the sky turn red and the moon turned full. He then saw a bunch of bats scatter into the sky. Deciding he had nothing better to do he went to check it out. If not out of curiosity then for entertainment and knowledge. Maybe even gain himself an apprentice. After all he wasn't a master for nothing and being a Master would mean that he would have to take one in someday. As the students passed him by they never noticed Naruto flicker out of existence.

**At the scene of the power burst: _**

Naruto then reappeared in a tree with his outfit changed back into his fighting gear. He long ago learned that the tattoos on his body acted as storage seal for not only his weapons but his clothes as well. He could now swap between his civilian clothes and into his black leather fighting gear within an instant. He found this feature very useful. Brought out of his musing Naruto looked at the place where he felt the power burst and saw a white haired woman wearing the school uniform with Tsukune right beside her. She gave off an arrogant aura that Naruto normally didn't like that feeling but for some reason he felt that it fit perfectly on her. He then looked to see that they were staring down several monster like creatures. There were monsters that looked like little goblins called Goblin Rookies and a Goblin Mage; some were giant white monsters with out eyes called Angelic Gore, others that looked like they were giant furnaces called Wild Kettle? Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but he decided to hide before he took any action and assess the situation. So he turned on his **Sharingan** to see who was distributing such high power levels. The monsters were only around _**LV: 25-30**_ each some even had _**CP**_, which surprised Naruto abit, but none of them displayed the power he felt. He then turned his attention towards Tsukune but sigh when he saw just how weak he was. His stats read _**"Tsukune Aono" LV: 5, HP: 420, CP: 0**_**.** Then Naruto focused his attention on the white haired woman and smirked upon seeing her level and almost laughed once he realized who it was. Her name read _**"Moka Akashiya"**_ and her _**LV**_ was at _**43**_ with her _**HP**_ reaching _**5230**_ with _**0 CP.**_ It was best to say that this battle would be quick. Just as the battle begun **Moka** jumped in between all of them and kick a goblin into one of the furnace monsters. Then she turned and grabbed one of the big white monsters and threw it into another. Just as she turned to attack another she saw one of the goblins holding what looked like a wooden wand and from him he summoned a circle and sent it to her just stopping it at her feet. Seeing that nothing happened **Moka** began to move preparing to attack again when all of the sudden water shot out of the ground paralyzing her. Realizing **Moka **was unable to move Tsukune tried to make a run for herand get her away from the monsters but they easily blocked his path. Seeing that they were in trouble Naruto sighed greatly disappointed in **Moka** for being downed so easily and for being right. The match did end quickly. Apparently from what he could gather the girl had a weakness towards water, which was something she would need to work on if she was going to survive in the world. Though it did bring up the question of how she took showers if she couldn't even touch water? Deciding to think about it later he jumped into the fray and landed between **Moka** and the monsters. The monsters were rather surprised when they saw a blonde man jump in front of them. The blonde then placed his hands behind his back and in a flash of light two **Twin Blades **came out of nowhere. Naruto then turned his head towards her and locked his eyes with hers. "Are you ok **Moka**?" He said

**Moka's POV_**

As I looked up I could see that new guy Naruto was in a strange black leather outfit with his tails swishing about in front of me. I then saw him pull out two swords from seemingly nowhere. They were golden knives with a thin golden handle wrapped in thick red string. (A/N Alkaid's Twin Blade brand called Dorje Hatchet though since he play as Haseo they have a different name.) From what **I** could see the knives looked blunt but for some reason I can feel that Naruto can use them with deadly precision. As I sit there I could feel the power radiating off of him. It felt almost as great as father's but still weaker. As he turned his head towards me we locked eyes and that was when I could feel myself subconsciously blush at the sight of them. I could see that his blue eyes had three black tomoe like objects in them. I then heard him ask if I was alright. "Does it look like I am alright? I can't move because of the water. It is one of my few weaknesses." I responded

It felt like he was mocking me even looking down on me. I then heard him say, "What a shame. I am sure you would have looked great in a bikini soaked in water. Oh well guess we can't all have what we want." Once he finished I blushed and growled out, "How dare you talk to me like that! Once I get dry I shall show you your place!"

"Oh and where is that?" he asked

"Below my feet groveling for forgiveness just for mocking me." I said

I knew I was pushing it since I could tell he had that he was a lot more powerful than me but I couldn't let him get away with it. My pride wouldn't allow me. He then chuckled and said, "We shall see my young little friend…we shall see." He then jumped towards the monsters at blinding speed.

**End of POV_**

Naruto gripped his **Twin blades** tightly and yelled out, "**Sword Dance"** and spun around creating a dome of air and damaging the goblins effectively knocking them out. During the spin he switched out his **Twin Blades **and summoned his** Edge Punisher. **The giant blade changed as well. It was now a giant metallic blade with the cutting side silver and the blunt side was yellow. (Basically it is the blade wings from .hack G.U. vol. 1) Nowas Naruto came to a halt he turned to the remaining white monster and he yelled out **Bone Dust. **He created an arc with his sword and knocked the monster into the air then slammed the blunt part of the sword on top of it effectively cracking the ground and placing the monster unconscious. He then switched back to his **Twin Blades** and looked directly at the furnace monsters. They quivered in fear as he prepared to unleash another attack.

**Meanwhile:_**

As Naruto was taking care of the monsters Tsukune ran to ** Moka** and dried her off with his jacket as best as he could. Tsukune stared at Naruto in pure awe and amazement. He never figured the new guy to be this strong.While Tsukune was overjoyed that his new friend protected them **Moka** wasn't so happy. She could outright tell that he was showing off. Showing how inferior she was to him. She could feel deep down in the pit of her stomach that Naruto could have beaten these guys with a blindfold on while both hands were tied to one of his legs. This frustrated **Moka** greatly. Who was he to show up a vampire. One of the elite monsters in all the realm. **Moka **could then feel her power slowly return to her as Tsukune dried her up with his jacket.

**Back to the fight:_**

Naruto stared down the furnace monsters and grinned. The monsters started to sweat profusely and they all got into a defensive position. Naruto jumped at them with his **Twin Blades** in hand and called out, "**Chaotic Strike"** knocking all the monsters into the air he jumped after them and slashed at them in rapid speeds that not even **Moka** could keep up with. He then sent them back towards the ground using a gust of wind that he built up while attacking with his swords. Once Naruto landed back onto the ground he looked around to check for more enemies but found them all unconscious. When he noticed it was safe he put his weapons away and turned to Tsukune and **Moka**. Though it was all for not because as soon as he turned **Moka** ran up to him and punched him across the face.

"That will teach you to make fun of a vampire." Yelled out **Moka**

"**Moka** what did you do that for? He was only trying to protect us." screamed Tsukune

"Tsukune shut up. That wasn't even the real him in the first place. Look!" Said **Moka **as she pointed at the prone form of Naruto only for it to go up in smoke.

"W..what! Where did he go?" Said Tsukune he then heard clapping come from behind him. He turned to see Naruto leaning against a tree with a smug smirk.

"Hahaha very good** Moka**. Though you still lack the experience and control to even be considered a challenge to me, you at least were smart enough to catch my clone off guard. Though using only 5 percent of my power it wasn't much to begin with." Said Naruto

"How dare you. Know your place!" Yelled **Moka **as she charged at Naruto and went for an axe kick to his head. Naruto just moved to the side and slipped into a stance. Tsukune saw Naruto place up both of his arms to his face and lifted his left leg in front of his right. He then heard Naruto say, "I only need to attack you twice to win this match."

"Don't get cocky you bastard!" Yelled **Moka **and she then went to punch him with her right fist.

"Hn." Was all he said as he as he blocked the strike with relative ease. Then he jumped up and grabbed her head after he kneed her in the face while yelling, "Kao Loi!" As **Moka **was sent storming into the air Naruto turned and ran at Tsukune stopping only momentarily to grab the rosary that was still in Tsukune's hand. He then whispered "Sorry Tsukune but I am going to have to bite your girlfriend so that she can learn a lesson." And then ran back towards **Moka **who was still airborne.

"Yea sure Naruto. Wait…your going to do what to who now?" Said Tsukune who was flabbergasted at what Naruto just told him.

Naruto then grabbed **Moka** and held onto her tightly. He then said, "That was one now here comes the second one." Whispered Naruto into **Moka's** ear. She was still dazed by the first hit so she couldn't collect her thoughts fast enough to escape his grasp. So she prepared for the worst but was surprised by what he did. Instead of attacking her Naruto bit her on the neck. Hard enough to draw a little blood. "That was attack number two! That's what happens when you go around and give guys hickeys. They eventually come to bite you back." He said and then he placed the Rosary back onto her neck and pushed her away from him.

As **Moka** descended to the ground and locked eyes with Naruto once again she saw him wink at her just as his eyes changed back to normal. Her last thoughts were _"He is so powerful and yet so perfect for me…"_ and then she transformed back into her normal pink haired form. As she hit the floor she went unconscious leaving only Naruto with Tsukune.

"So uh I hope this doesn't change our new friendship?" Asked Naruto

"What? Of course not Naruto I am just very surprised! No one has ever been ever to beat **Moka **before. Though I have to ask why did you bite her? Said Tsukune

"Oh that? Well when I first arrived at the school I saw her biting your neck a few times. It must suck to constantly get hickeys especially before school. So I had to teach her a lesson that it is not right to bite people even if she finds it fun." Responded Naruto

At this Tsukune sweat dropped and said, "Naruto she wasn't giving me hickeys. She was sucking my blood. She is a vampire, which by the way is one of the strongest monster races in existence! How did you beat her with such ease?

Just as Naruto was about to respond they heard footsteps running towards them. They both turned to see two girls coming towards them. Naruto recognized the first one as she was in his cooking class earlier. The girl had light ocean blue hair and dark purple hair. She wore a white long sleeve blouse covered by a tight yellow sweater, two purple bow ties for her hair and a green-checkered skirt. Next to her was a smaller girl who had short brown-black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a yellow pleated checkered skirt, a pink top, a yellow bow, a brown cape, long pink stockings, and to top it all off on her head was a black witch hat. In her hand was a pink heart shaped wand. "Tsukune are you all right? What happened here?" Asked the blue haired girl.

"Ah Kurumo! Yukari! You're both here great. We were just attacked by these guys that said they were from some group named Anti-Thesis. They said that they wanted me to join there group but when I refused they attacked us and now **Moka **is hurt. Please help me take **Moka **to the infirmary. She needs to rest up from the fight." Said Tsukune

"Sure" They said to Tsukune and then they helped bring **Moka** back to the infirmary.

**Later in the infirmary: _**

"Let's let her rest on the bed." Said Tsukune

"Ok" the girls responded

After they placed **Moka** into the bed the girls looked over at Naruto to try and get a good look at him. Needless to say they were impressed by his looks. Being the first one to break out of their musing Kurumo said, "So Tsukune who is your friend and what is with the weird get up?"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and this weird get up is my battle uniform for occasions such as this." Said Naruto while glaring at the blue haired girl.

"Oh hehe sorry." Said Kurumo obviously feeling him starting to dislike her.

"So what kind of monster are you ~desu~?" Asked Yukari

"What? Monster oh I am uh…I am a fox! Yea a fox see look I even have a tail." Said Naruto nervously hoping they would believe him. Even if he wasn't a real full fledge fox as long as they didn't ask to see any fox powers then he would be fine.

"Oh that is so cool! I always wanted to be friends with a fox person!" Said Yukari with stars in her eyes. After they finished talking the door suddenly opened and a girl with purple hair stormed in and said, "Sorry I am late I just heard that Tsukune and **Moka **were attacked and…Na..Naruto…is that you?"

Naruto stopped his conversation with Yukari and turned around seeing something he had never expected to see here. As his eyes widened he said, "**Mizore.**"

Everyone just looked between them wondering what was going on.

**Ok finally finished this chapter! Sorry but I was watching the world cup plus I am never around my computer during the week ends and all that so I had to delay finishing this chapter. Oh and I had to get my drivers permit which I passed first try lol. Well my readers until next time. Ja~Ne! **


	7. Fox reunites in tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the idea**

"**Naruto Namikaze: The Adept Rogue of the Foxes"**

**Chapter 7**

"**Mizore…**what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto as he stared at the purple haired girl in disbelief. It had been years since the two had seen each other and now he finds her in the last place he would have thought to see her.

"I go to this school. I have been for a year now but what are you doing here Naruto? Aren't you still training with your Master?" Asked **Mizore**

"Not anymore I finished my training with all my masters and have become one myself. The headmaster enrolled me in to the school where I met Tsukune and **Moka**. I found them being attacked so I went to help them out. Afterwards **Moka** challenged me to a fight and I beat her. Though I have a question what is with her changing hair color when the Rosario is on and off. The only reason I noticed this was because she wasn't herself when Tsukune had it in his hand." Said Naruto

"W..what! You actually beat **Inner Moka!** How? Nobody is as strong as an S-classed vampire!" Said Yukari as everybody in the room but Naruto and Tsukune were surprised.

"**Inner Moka** huh? _"Sounds hot"_. Though truth be told her form was very sloppy. The only things she had going for in the battle was her strength but other than that she sucked. I didn't even need to use my weapons on her. In fact she couldn't even beat one of my shadow clones." Said Naruto with a lazy attitude.

"Shadows clone, what is that?" Asked Yukari

"Oh it is like a spell that I use to make a solid clone of myself from thin air. It can learn things and when it de-spells I can retain anything it learned. It is only as useful as I make it." Responded Naruto he then looked back towards **Mizore **and said, "Hey guys I am going to get going now see you all later. It was nice to meet you all. Also **Mizore** maybe we can find some time to catch up together. It sure has been awhile since we have last seen each other after all."

"Of course Naruto any time." Said **Mizore** who was now sporting a blush.

"Bye Naruto!" Yelled out Yukari as she waved towards the receding blonde figure. After Naruto left Kurumo jumped on top of Tsukune asking to personally check him out for any injuries. Yukari just yelled at her and summoned a tin pan over Kurumo's head with magic. She then proceeded to drop it on the blue haired girls head. Tsukune just frantically waved his arms around asking them to calm down. He then noticed **Mizore** still standing where she was for the past ten minutes and asked her, "Hey **Mizore** what is the matter?"

**Mizore **who was still sporting a blush just grew redder learning that she was caught dazing out and said, "Nothing Tsukune I am just fine. I am just fine. I have to go now ok." With that she left the room still thinking about seeing the blonde hero after so long.

"Uh ok **Mizore**?" Said Tsukune with worry but that was quickly diminished as Kurumo smashed her breasts against his face. Their antics just kept running in a full circle.

**The next day: _**

Naruto just sat at his desk all the way in the back of the class waiting for class to begin when out of the corner of his eye he saw purple hair. He turned to see **Mizore** take a seat next to him. "**Mizore **what are you doing here? Do you take this class to?" Asked Naruto

"Actually I do, I just never attend it and just cut class." She said

"Oh really? Well why do you cut class? Said Naruto

"Well I already know most of what they are teaching plus I get to see my friends when I am not in class." Said **Mizore** _"Or spy on them" She thought_

"Ha-ha that is good I guess. Better than attending these boring classes. Well it is very good to see you again Mizore. I have missed you greatly." Said Naruto as he looked into her eyes.

"I missed you too Naruto." Said Mizore with a blush as she took her seat next to Naruto. "So how has your training gone?" Asked Mizore very quickly to avert any perverted thoughts she might have.

"It went excellent. In fact I have already achieved the masters level. So all my training is finished. Though that doesn't mean I cant learn something new." Said Naruto

"I see well that is great Naruto but what are you doing in Yokai Academy? Isn't it a little dangerous?" Asked **Mizore**

"What? No way I will be fine." Said Naruto

"I wasn't talking about you Naruto. I meant for the other monsters." Said **Mizore** with a deadpanned look.

"Hmm well as long as they don't bother me then they will be fine." Responded Naruto as he laid his head down on the desk.

"_What am I ever going to do with him?" Thought __**Mizore**__ but of course those thoughts just led her down a road of blushing._

Class went by really fast, in fact so did the days. Naruto and **Mizore** became really close with each other once again. They hung out everyday even with Tsukune and the rest of the girls. Of course everyone brightened up with Naruto. They all found him interesting even though he seemed to just be lazy. (Though after years of training who wouldn't be.) He kept most of his past a secret to everyone and even most of his abilities. The only one that knew about his past was **Mizore** and even she didn't know everything about him. Though she planned to learn everything she could about him. After all it was her plan to be with him one day. Though no one would ever expect the tragedy that was about to unfold.

**2 week later:**

After a while Naruto found out that he had to join a club, so what better club to join than the newspaper club. After all his friends were in it and with his ninja skills he could easily scoop out any story. Though they don't need to know that. Another beneficial thing was being able to leave the school every so often for trips. Naruto found out that he could send letters to his old masters every so often. He also found out that they had taken on a new student since he left. His name was **Kenichi Shirahama** who from what Naruto could gather was a really wimpy kid with no kind of talent at all. He was just some average 16-year-old guy. At least that's what the letter he just received said. Heck he even lacked motivation for the training. Though then again so did Naruto when he first started it.

Luckily today was a day that they would go on a trip. They would visit the human world in a forbidden grounds called the _**"Hulle Granz Cathedral"**_ where it is said that a statue of a goddess named aura used to reside. The statue mysteriously disappeared so they were to go and find out what happened. Though even with the chance to leave the school every so often Naruto felt like a curse had been place upon this group. Every time they do something together, something bad has to happen and a fight usually breaks out which strangely enough always resorts to **Moka's** inner self always being released upon these situations. Naruto found it very strange indeed. While everyone was exploring around the area, **Mizore** and him decided to visit the cathedral early.

"_Perfect we are all alone. Now is the perfect time to see how he feels about me." __**Mizore**__ thought_

As the two of them entered the cathedral they looked on in amazement at the sheer beauty of the building around them. Everything looked beautiful. As they finally came upon the pedestal that the rumored goddess was said to stand upon they look on in awe. The mood seemed perfect as classical music rang through the air. They turned to look at each other and caught the other glancing. They both looked into each other's eyes. As **Mizore** opened her mouth to speak, a sound rung through the air. (PING!)

"W-what was that?" Said **Mizore** out loud. (PING!)

"I don't know but the sound is getting louder!" Said Naruto

(PING!) Just then an orb of light floated down from the ceiling. As it came down it stopped in front of the two. As Naruto reached forward to grab the orb it suddenly burst into a giant blue flame sending Naruto flying back towards the church doors. As he skidded to a halt he looked up to see Sasuke floating while surrounded by blue azure flames. In his shocked state he studied Sasuke's new appearance. Sasuke's hair was now an azure color. He wore and orange hat with a strange w symbol on it. He wore a raggedy orange shirt and orange pants. He had belts wrapped along his body and was wielding two triple edged blades. His teeth were sharp and he had tattoos under his eyes like Naruto did. His eyes seemed to have been replaced with new green eyes.

"_That's impossible! I killed him and his eyes. They are different but I was sure I destroyed them." Thought Naruto_

Sasuke then looked from Naruto to Mizore and stuck his hand towards her. Just then a giant golden bracelet formed on Sasuke's arm.

"Life Drain." Said Sasuke

Then a beam of light hit Mizore and she was sent flying back. Naruto could only stare on in shock and horror.

"MIZORE NOOOOO!" He screamed.

_END_OF_CHAPTER_

Well Folks sorry this took so damn long and sorry its so short but I have been having trouble keeping up with school and relationships and I just had some serious surgery but that's obviously no excuse from making you all wait. Now ill get started on the next chapter and try to get it up soon. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
